Before Hogwarts
by Phyillis
Summary: Literally Before Hogwarts, Lily Evan and Jame Potter's Journey, all leading up to the day they were drastically murdered by Lord Voldermort.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Hurry Up we'll miss the train," shouted the fiery eleven year old. A few yards behind you could see a shuffling bright eyed 30 year old lady laughing. "Lily, honey I

know your excited but we have half an hour until the train leaves to Hogwarts." Lily the fiery girl swung around to face her mother, at such a even though she was so

young you could still tell that she was a beauty, her red hair grazed her shoulder blades and her green eyes glittered with excitement, she start tugging on Rose

Evan's hand "MOM, I want to be the first one there." Rose looked down at Lily and patted her head, "ok Lily I'll hurry up." Lily turned back and continued to push her

cart down the busy King Cross Station. "Station 9….10….," she muttered under her breath. Lily looked down at her ticket to see what station the train to Hogwarts was

at, all the sudden her cart stopped and everything came crashing down. She looked up and saw a hazel eyed boy getting up painfully. Lily ran to the boy exclaiming,

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was looking at my ticket and …" Rose Evans was panting by the time she caught up with Lily, "Lily SEE this is what happens when you don't watch

where your going, now apologize to this nice young man." The hazel eyed boy grinned boyishly and shook Lily's hand, "Not quite a man yet but getting there, I'm

James Potter." Lily stared at the boy curiously and then smiled, "Lily Evans, nice to meet you." James looks at all of Lily's stuff on the ground and then starts picking up

her trunk and other belonging. His hand picks up a new book , but before Lily can snatch it away he read the title, "Spells, Countercourses for beginners." Lily sputters,

"Well umm….. in my spare time I like to pretend I'm a witch." James looks at her curiously and says, " yea I do that too, I have a whole bookshelf of spell books." Lily

blushes bright red, and snatches the book, "Well If you don't mind I best should be going , because I don't like being made fun of." Rose splutters, "LILY!" But before

she can do anything Lily pushes her cart away fuming. Rose looks back at James, "So sorry dear that one has a temper." James gives a small smile and turns around.


	2. Chapter 2

After she stomped away from her mother and that annoying boy, Lily stopped between Stations 9 and 10, since her ticket said her station was 9 ¾. Lily stood there for

a minute and then to her right she heard a tall gaunt looking women dragging a boy that looked like Lily's age. "SIRIUS, you better behave yourself at school, get into

slytherian, AND definitely do not talk to those lowly MUDBLODDS!" Lily stood there staring at them and then hesitantly walked up to the mother and son. "Excuse me

are you going to Hogwarts," she asked attentively. The gaunt women looked at Lily up and down and then sneered, "Not that that's any of your business, you

mudblood sticking your nose in other people's business, you really ought to learn some manners." The gaunt lady gave the boy one more glare and stomped off. Sirius

rubbed his red neck with his hand, "Sorry bout that, she gets a bit wicked." Lily smiles and says ," That's Ok I was just wondering if you could tell me how to get to

Hogwarts." Sirius grins and says, "easy just follow me." He walks confidently up to the solid brick wall in between stations 9 & 10, he gave Lily a wave and winked and

then just kind of walked into the wall. Lily stood there dumbfounded, and then hastily grabbed her trunk and belongings and ran to the wall, she cringed as she got

closer to the wall and expected to crash right into it. All the sudden she did crash into something but it definitely wasn't the wall, she opened her eyes and say the

hazel eyed guy on the floor again, and Sirius laughing a couple feet away. Lily stood up sheepishly, and was about to apologize but then James said, "Seem to like

me huh? Or is bumping into people something you just do?" Lily splutted, "WHAT are you doing here." James looked at her for a moment and then muttered, "What

does it look like." Sirius grins and walks up to James, he slaps James on the back, "That was mighty funny, stuff like that needs to happen more often." James looks

at him and then asks, "And who are you, you look familiar." Sirius' grins faded a bit, "I'm Sirius. James looks at Sirius incredulously, " As in Sirius… BLACK!?" Sirius

grazes at his feet uncomfortably, "Yup.. . that's me." Lily's eyes travel between the two curiously, and she clears her throat, James and Sirius turn to her quickly and

glare at her. Lily looks glares at them back and then turns on her heels and stalks off. Two second later she hears James yelling, "HEY REDHEAD you forgot all your

stuff you know, it's not going to get on the train magically." Lily fuming had to walk back and pick up all her stuff, while stomping past again she casually bumped into

Sirius who was dying of laughter, which caused him to fall. James knowing nothing else to do, stood there and laughed at Sirius, after all an 11 year old boy rolling

on the cobblestone floor at Hogwarts Station in laughter was a funny site. Sirius stops laughing, "You have to admit that red head is funneh, you reckon she's also

was soo…huffy and puffy? James looks at him for an incredulous moment. "huffy? Sure But Puffy, how is she puffy?" Sirius looks at him like he's the stupidest person

ever, "Never Mind you'll find out sooner or later, after all we have seven years." James grins at Sirius and sticks out a hand, "Sorry don't think I told you my name I'm

James Potter." Sirius grins, "OH Mommy would love that, me a black friends with a potter." Upon James confused look Sirius hurriedly said, "My mom's this pureblood

freak, a bit crazy if you ask me, she would have a fit if she found out I was friends with you but who cares." Sirius shrugged his shoulders. James grins, "Come on

lets get on the train it's bout to leave." So there they left Sirius slightly taller than James leaving to Hogwarts where all the fun started.


End file.
